Once Upon A Time In Konohagakure
by Sweet.Crazy-DramaQueen
Summary: Is he really the knight in shining armor? Was she the damsel-in-distress or was she the distressing damsel? Is everything happily ever after? Is this really that kind of fairy tale...?


**A/N: New story. Not much to say, but please, read out.**

**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto**_** is definitely not mine.**

**-**

_**Once Upon A Time In Konoha**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**- 13 centuries ago…-**

Thunder broke into the sky; light fell on the dark brown castle that was placed in the thickest forest in the entire world.

The trees, dead as they were, were around the castle, weird shapes hiding in it.

Growls, grunts and groans came from strangely animal throats. They hide themselves in the shadows of the dead trees, waiting for either something, or somebody.

Afraid, as they were pretty scary creatures themselves, of one person and one person alone.

They could clearly hear, with their high sensitive hearing and their witty eyes, footsteps running around in the dark castle.

Pants came from his mouth. He was tired, but he cannot stop. Not until all is over.

Dark long strands of ebony colored hair fell in his face. He didn't care to wipe it away, too occupied with searching.

Other footsteps followed his heel, two pairs to be exact.

"Wait!" She called him, tired she was. "I can't…" An inhale of breath. "_We_ can't go any longer."

He stopped when she called him and slightly looked over his shoulder. "We have no time." He responded, taking a very good amount of oxygen himself. "We have to stop-"

"Go on." She interrupted him. "We can't go. We can't keep up to you."

He stared at her for a minute, and then lowered his eyes to someone standing right in front of her, smaller then both of them he was, and was pretty good panting of exhaustion too. He saw that indeed the two couldn't go on any further. It will be the death of them both if they do, sooner then any of them anticipated.

"I have to go. We need to save the village. I am the only one who can destroy-"

"Then go!" She said, sadness in her eyes but as determent as he to save the village. "Go on."

He fully turned to them now, not knowing if this might be the last time that he saw the two.

Walking all the way to them, he kneeled down, to come in eyelevel with someone who wasn't older then 10.

"I promise I will come home after I stopped-"

"Please father!" The boy cried, "Don't leave us. Mother is just tired, I can come too. Together, we can defeat-"

"No!" He stopped him. "It is too dangerous, son. The only reason why you have come this far is because the village isn't much safer. Those creatures are walking around and they all are under the command of-"

"I'm scared, father. I want this to be over. Let us just run, far away from here. Away from that awful-"

His hand landed on the boy's matching ebony hair, ruffling it softly. "There are some things we can not run from, son. We need to fight this. We need to fight-"

"You have to go." The woman cut him off now. "Time is passing, the moon will fall and after that… we will be in the hands of-"

"You should not worry." He rose to his feet, passing the woman in height so she had to arch her neck slightly to look him in the eye. "I will destroy that what has haunted our lives, -our village for too long. Even if it will be my death."

"No. You should not utter such words. You will come back home. To me… to your son."

He cupped her cheek in order to calm her down, but it didn't help from letting a tear escape her eye.

He said nothing more about it. He kissed his son's forehead, kissed her on the lips, stared at her orbs one more time, and then leaped into the darkness with so much as a word.

He kept running, past hallways and lit torches. He needs to stop it before it's too late.

He needs to stop _her._

Fat raindrops fell into the open windows, that had nothing to close it in order to keep out the rain and if so, the snow. It was just there, a square whole in the wall after every 3 foot.

A wind past his ears, picking up more dark locks into his vision. But he didn't need to remove them; they easily fell back in place by the self-created gush of winds of the speed he was running.

He opened a door.

Nothing.

Another door.

Nobody.

The next door.

Empty.

This darn castle is too big for its own good.

He knew _she_ was in here, he knew. There is no other place she can do the ritual.

No other.

Then it struck him, she needs to be at the place where she's the closest to the moon.

And that's in the highest tower.

He made a sharp left; burst open a door and saw a small staircase that was endlessly long going up and up.

He didn't waste a second to go on the long stairs up to the tallest tower.

Freezing cold wind struck his chest, and cooled down his heated cheeks.

'_She has begun…' _

The ritual has begun, as he knew that in this place, at this time of year it is impossible for there to be an ice cold wind.

He passed another hole in the wall and quickly -as he was still climbing- glanced outside. It was as if faith itself wanted him to see what was happening down there because lightning struck and gave his vision light to see that below, between the dead trees, were many, many of _her_ dark creatures.

He knew now that the two he left behind, is now trapped within, they can not pass those creatures safely.

He cursed _her_ now more then ever, because either she knew they were inside or she was going to get further into the ritual by summoning all her damned creatures.

A hard roar of an animal, he didn't know what, it sounded like a mixture of a bear, a lion and a snake, came from above him. He knew he was nearing, that means that this was the end of one of them.

Soon enough a brown door was visible, and the stairs came to an end.

He already thought how he was going to do this. He wasn't about to storm right in and kill her. No, he came with a strategy and with the precise time when she is all focused into the ritual, he will go in and slice her through with the one thing that can destroy her.

He gripped the single object harder, a sword it was, long and heavy, the blade not silver but gold, and is the only thing that can stop _her_.

He held his ear against the wooden frame door that was cold to the touch, very cold.

Too cold.

His gaze fell down to the slit of the door that not only gave out light of probably many candlesticks, but also snowflakes.

Very small snowflakes that surprisingly didn't melt right away.

It was her doing, her ritual that cast all the snow and cold to her now with the power of the moon.

He focused on his hearing; listening to the sounds that came from the other side of the closed door.

Her voice, soft that it was, and very, very pleasant to the ears was whispering. Whispering words he did not understand in which language that was.

"_Akusta sapunje ladigda akusta. Nasukr de akusta, washingdele de nasukr. Le dema kochsta. Akusta sapunje lagida akusta, nasukr de akusta…_"

She kept repeating the same, quietly but audible enough for even him to hear.

This only meant that she was close, very close to… _immortality_.

She was now silence, her whispering was over, but other noises filled his hearing.

Howls of all the creatures outside sounded. They came in one serenade and eventually it seemed like it was only one creature howling.

This was the time, this was definitely the time that her back will be to him, her attention on the ritual, on the howl and the moon.

She will not feel him, see him or hear him. That's how he was going to end this all. Ending this as quick as possible.

And then she can not stop him with her… _devil's power_.

He opened the door, soundlessly, and the unimaginable cold hit him, snow was everywhere in her room. On the silken bed, on the floor, carpets, walls and even the ceiling had snow.

This was impossible. Snow on the ceiling that not fell off?

She stood at the open hole in the wall that was called a window, her arms spread as if she was taking in something.

Thunderclouds darkened the sky, but still, there was only one opening, one eye for the moon to spread out its light right on this tower, right on her.

Her magic was not believable. Opening a hole in the clouds for the moon? Snow at ceilings? Controlling terrible horrifying creatures that doesn't belong in this world but at the gates of hell?

This had got to stop. No longer will she control these creatures, no longer will she control the village, no longer will she control… _the world_.

Her immortality ends here with the tip of this chosen sword that only he could handle.

He was the chosen one with the chosen sword to end her in this ritual to immortality.

He grabbed the sword, got it out of its holder within a blink of an eye and went for her.

Straight to her. Her back was still facing him.

Her slender back that was clad in one long cloak that reached into the snow covered floor. Its color the very same. White. Her hair hung loose, as long it was, it fell till her knees.

He will slit the sword right through her.

Her blood will be spilled tonight. And with her blood they all would be _free_.

He made no sounds, he was silencer then a feather that fell on a stone, the golden blade was pointed to her back, and it was going right through. She was going to _die_!

It just froze.

He froze, as he felt that the sword was still movable. It fell to the ground.

But he…

He was like a statue, immobile, one foot raised from the ground while the other foot still stood on the snowed floor.

His eyes was narrowed in a glare, unable to blink, but his eyeballs did turn in his sockets.

A chuckle was heard from her. She didn't turn, the long hair that reached her very own knees moved with her when she shook her head.

"_Fool_." She whispered.

A tingle through his body because, even if she is evil till her bones, she had a very pleasant voice and was more then gorgeous to the eyes.

Neither man nor woman could ever deny that.

She gave herself a break from the ritual, the howls of the creatures below stopped but the hole in the clouds for the moon to break to, stayed in its place.

"You should not have come here." She said calmly, still not facing him. "You can not stop me. Nobody can. You can not save this dreadful world that already belongs to me."

He growled. It was the only sound he could create since he didn't feel his own lips.

It was only now, after at least 2 minutes of complete silence, she turned to him.

Whether it was from the moonlight or the snow inside the room, he didn't know but she was even more breath taking beautiful then she ever was.

"You insufferable fool." She stated, looking down to the dropped sword. "And what's this?" She asked with the slightest interest in her tone. "Such a waste. A beautiful sword with an unknown foolish user."

She opened her palm right above the fallen sword and stayed like that.

But nothing happened.

Immediately a frown was set in her flawless face.

The sword did not move from his place, nothing.

The frown deepened and she opened her palm wider, as if putting pressure to it. But the sword only lifted not higher then a millimeter.

"What is this?" She growled.

There came a chuckle, but this time from the frozen man.

She glared, a deep cutting glare that made her seem eviler then she already was.

"How dare you laugh at me?" She hissed, waving her arm once, and with that the frozen man flew back to the wall. And hard.

He gave out a small yelp from the hard contact against the wall then fell on the ground.

"And what is this sword?" She bend down to the sword and grabbed it, but it burned her skin and it melted the snow around it.

She gave a vicious curse in some language the man did not know. She wasn't accustomed to pain.

"Try to touch it again, and you'll burn." The man groaned when he stood up.

"This won't go unpunished, you will pay." She spat, glaring and scowling all at once to the man.

"Not if you are dead." The man replied smoothly.

"You can not kill me, you idiotic fool. Many has tried but ended up exactly how they wished me to be. Dead. And so will you."

"You are not going to have the control of our village anymore. I am going to kill you tonight, and rip you from all your magic with that sword."

Her face became playful, and many men would've died by her sight alone. "You must try to reach the sword first." She smirked.

His dark eyes fell upon the golden sword that lay now in a small puddle of water nearby her feet.

He could not reach it if only to die. There must be another way. But then again, she can not touch the weapon either.

Her palm raised again above the sword, open.

"You can not use your magic on the sword. That is how I am going to kill you. It is immune." He felt a bit more confident to know that she can not use her motions of hands on the weapon, that so it was less easy for her to escape it.

She said nothing, her face was not smiling yet was not looking grim either.

Her open palm, above the weapon stayed there. She moved her index finger and along with her thumb and the water around the sword came into movement.

She lifted her hand more and so did the water around the sword, heaving the golden object with it.

He swore that she, as brilliant as she is, was the very own woman of the devil. She did not use her powers on the sword but on the water that it was lying in.

"This is the disadvantage part of such weapon like these. Because it can not only kill me, but also the one who uses it."

Her hand went into his direction, with that the water and the said sword.

His mind thought quickly and he dodged the flying object and the sharp ice pieces she had turned of the water.

He must stop her. But how? The only manner he could ever defeat her is without her magic.

But… he could not end her magic just so.

It was then that his dark orbs fell on the book. _Her_ book.

_The book._

He was closer to the window that had the book on a small wooden pole, open. It was from there that she was reading the unfamiliar words in that strange demon talk.

That book that contained all her secrets, where all her magic lay.

The book that she carries with her at all times.

This was serious now. He had no sword that could kill her, only an open thought that if he got the book he eventually have her.

His legs reacted fast, he run to the stand where the book lay open upon, before she had swayed her arm again and hit him against the wall.

"No!" She yelled, anger in her voice. This man was going too far. "Enough playing. You are going to die now."

His body was thrown with an invisible power to the wall where the sword was stuck in.

"I am going to kill you slowly…" She sneered. "And the son and wife you have within these walls are next."

She knew. The woman knew.

She knew they were in here. Of course, he shouldn't have doubted her powers.

She was probably prepared, prepared because this could be the only vulnerable day for her to be able to actually die.

His eyes opened, and she gasped slightly.

"Ah. So it is you. The so said destined one." Her voice held no amusement or anger at all. Only seriousness.

"You think that with _that_ you will be able to kill me? You can never."

"Are you sure?" He shifted his arms and the book was revealed. Protected by his arms. He had grabbed the book before she used her power to throw him against the wall once again.

Her orbs went wide, snapping to the pole where it used to lay, seeing that it was empty.

The clouds held no hole for the moon anymore. She felt no creature around anymore, the snow in the room was slowly melting.

Water drops fell from the ceiling.

"No." She shook her head.

The man thought he understand it now. Without the book in her possession, she will not have magic.

Then what will happen, if he destroyed the book?

He went up to his feet, and she swayed her arm again. The unseen power made him fall once more to the ground, only it wasn't as strong as that one that swung him to the other side of the room before.

This means her magic was getting weak because the book was in others' hands.

His eyes blinked. She stared at them.

"I wonder, what will happen, _princess_," The man mocked, pulling his golden sword out of the wall. "If I ruin this book."

"No, you cannot. That book is-"

"Valuable to you?"

She gazed, her eyes staring into his, frightened she could say now.

He may not destroy the book. If he does, then…

The man threw the book in the puddle of water on the ground, lifted his sword and-

"Nooooo!" She screamed, running to the man from destiny and let herself fall on him.

The man, surprised by the sudden change of weight, lost his balance and let the sword go, his head hit the wall hard, too hard.

"You will not succeed in killing me!" She reached for the weapon, but saw that the golden sword went right through her book.

She gasped hard, crawling to her book in the water and ice, slowly her hands were getting wrinkles of old age, her face going thinner and thinner.

"No…" Her voice wasn't sweet, it sounded old, her body went weak. "No…" Her tone cracked.

Crawling like a baby, she found her way to her precious book. The sword, sliced right through it, suddenly got a red stone with a black dot in the middle of the blade.

"No…" She looked back to the unconscious man on the ground. "You… will not… succeed."

An old woman was in her place, her long hair, turned white and grey and some locks fell from her head with every movement she made.

She took hold of the sword, ignoring the fact that it burned her senseless, till you could actually hear the sound of burning flesh, and took it out of her book.

The man behind her groaned, he was stirring.

No… she thought. He can not destroy the book and with that herself.

No, he will _not_ succeed.

She opened the book, the letters slowly fading.

The book is dying. It is dying and with that the letters are going into forgettable eternity.

She can not have that. Opening the book she searched for a rescue. Anything, as long as she doesn't die right now.

On page 376 of her book she found one last resurgent change before the letters were gone.

"_Kasnec elupio_?" She read. "13 whole centuries?"

She turned, to the sword and looked to the red stone with the black dot in the middle.

The weapon was precisely for the man, red and black, and it had only appeared when he had struck the book.

On cue, the man groaned again. He was waking up this time, she knew for sure.

"No," Her voice old and had barely power. "Y-you will pay…" She took a quick glance into the book.

"_Lastig djosono nerer" _

'_Exquisite blood.' _She thought, reaching out for the sword.

Is she really going to do this? Because it was still 13 centuries.

For one more time, to look if there wasn't another rescue, she saw that the letters were gone.

The book has died.

This was her only chance, her only opportunity to save herself.

The sword hurt her old wrinkled thin hands, but she needs it.

Few white strands of hair, countable on one hand was left on her head, her cheeks hang of old age, and she looked down to the man.

He opened his eyes, and they were just as unusual as they were before he fell into unconsciousness, only to see the old woman, that was just 5 minutes ago a beautiful strong lady with long hair stare down at him with the intent to kill in her eyes.

His eyes grew of shock. In her hands was the golden sword, its sharp tip pointed exactly on him.

You could clearly see smoke come from her hands were it surely burned her, but she did not let go.

"You… are going to die…" There was nothing of youth in her voice. "And so… going to let me live… with only your… people…"

What was she talking about? The book was stabbed, it's dead, she has no powers, she is weak, she is about to die.

"_Conlia lastig djosono nerer ljundjoc kasnec elupio tureq wasilj._" She whispered.

He screamed out when she pressed the sword not in his chest, but in his throat. The eyes, his eyes, going dark.

She half turned the sword in his throat, opening the wound and the sound of ripped flesh and quenched blood filled the room.

"Your people… 13 centuries…" That were the last words he heard before his life was taking away.

Blood came out of his wound as a river, thick and smelly it was, she bend down to it.

Her only survival.

-

-

-

* * *

"Mother, we can not get out of here. Her creatures are everywhere!" The boy told his mother. "We should help father. He is in danger!"

"No son, if we go now we might as well be in danger. Then we all will die-"

"Do not think that way." The boy hissed while dragging her through the castle.

"Even so, where in the world can your father be?" The woman looked around in worry and fear.

"_Nooooooo!"_

The boy and the woman turned 360 degrees around and heard far a voice screaming.

A woman's voice to be exact.

"That way mother!"

They run together to the place where the yell came from, at least 10 minutes later they only found a door that was definitely burst open, and a long stairs that led up.

"Let's go, mother." The boy pulled the woman but she kept on spot.

"We should not go, son. If your father is ok, he will come down any moment." She held him close to her now, but the boy struggled from her grip.

"I want to see father. You heard that scream. _She_ is dead. We are safe and free." The boy, very mature for his age, went to the stairs.

"Wait, son." The woman followed him. "I will go with you."

It took some time to reach up, but once there they found the room…

Empty.

Wet of water, and empty.

"Father!" The boy was the first to call. "Father, where are you?!"

The woman was getting nervous, there was no body. Neither from her nor him. Where are they? Where?

"Father!" The boy shouted harder. "Father!" You could hear that the boy was starting to break.

"_Ah, isn't that sweet_."

Both the boy and the woman froze on spot. Turning their heads to behind them.

There she was. Alive with blood on her lips and chin, her teeth orange of the human liquid, but what was worse, it was not of her own.

Her hair slowly swayed in the cold breezing wind that mysteriously came as she revealed herself.

"The boy calling for his father. It's so heartbreaking." She wasn't for real. Of course not, everybody could see that.

"Y-you… you are…" The boy stammered, completely terrified now that the woman was standing there, and his father was no where to be seen. "You're… _the witch_…"

The woman, as beautiful as she was before faked a look of hurt. "Witch? Ah, such an old name. Why don't you come up with a new one?"

Her lips went up into a sick smirk, the blood on her made it more gruesome, so evil that it made their skin crawl.

"N-no… impossible" The woman with the boy trembled now.

"Impossible?" The mesmerizing as well as creepy woman said. "_Nothing_ is impossible."

She had proven so.

In feather like steps she walked over to the boy and woman, touching the youngest head. The boy winced back in fear into his mother's body.

"You must be the son of him, is it not?" She ruffled his hair exactly how his father did earlier that night. "You look alike. That must mean that you are one of… his people." She whispered slowly, narrowing her eyes on him not in anger, but in observation.

"N-no." The mother took her son back from the gorgeous woman with the very dangerous hands.

She, in the other hand, only smirked wider. "He's coming with me." She pulled the boy away from his mother without any remorse.

The boy, screaming and struggling wanted to go back to his mother dearly.

She held her hands on his shoulders, brought her lips to his ear, whispering so that only he would hear. "I will rip your mother's throat and hang her with her own intestines for my creatures to feed if you go on like this."

He already visualized how his mother would be, became sick instantly and obeyed in her request of standing still.

"W-where's my husband?" The mother of the boy asked, more afraid that she knew that he was dead.

"Oh," She stated like she had forgot. While she walked passed the woman into her room, never letting the small boy leave her side.

As the two entered the room, the mother suddenly heard the boy gave out a yell of horror.

The boy cried and screamed of agony and mental pain when he saw his father.

The beautiful woman brought the mother the man, holding him simply at his throat like he weighted nothing.

"Oh my God!" The mother yelled. Seeing her husband, his long hair colored red of his own blood. He was white, not pale, as if all his blood was completely out of him. Her hands became even more dirtier with his blood at where she assumed was the wound that killed him.

"Your husband is dead… _ha_… _haha_… _hahahahaha_…" She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"And your son…" She continued after her laughter died down. "Will be mine. As well as the next of your people…"

"No!" The woman trembled…

"For 13 centuries!" The beautiful woman still held her husband in her hand while her face and neck was dirty with his blood, and her own husband had no longer eyes and seemed like he was viciously attacked by one of her creatures.

Tears filled her eyes, his name came into her head and the vision of him the last time she saw him that night.

"No… no…. no…. MADARAAAAAAAAAA!"

**- 13 centuries later - **

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N: Confused? Good, because you should be.**

**This is merely prologue honey's. But the actual story begins in the next chapter. And even if you thinks so, let me warn ya, this is NOT a vampire fic. Really it isn't. **

**Tell me please, please, pretty please with sugar on top who you thought it was. It's fun to know ya know? :P There are several hints in here, so I hope you paid attention of what I actually meant with this prologue. But… I doubt it. Hehe….**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, welcome yourself to my other story; ****In The Palm Of My Hands**** and leave a comment if you like. **

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think rather then 'update soon' because if you do review and tell me your thoughts I will update sooner then you think. Cross my heart!**

**R & R**

**Yay. **

**-**

_To be Continued…_

_Stay tuned for next time, same story same site. _


End file.
